You Are Still Here
by purple dranzer
Summary: A little misunderstanding between Alice and Shun took them far away from each other. But they are still in each other's heart. Now trouble is coming to Alice. Will Shun be able to save her? Or shun will face the trouble? And what has happened between them? A story based on AXS,DXR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. It's my first story on Bakugan the battle brawlers.

It's a story based on Shun and Alice, and Dan and Runo. A little misunderstanding between Shun and Alice took them far away from each other. What will happen when danger was coming to Alice. Will Shun be able to save her? Or danger will came to Shun?

You are still here.

Chapter 1

11 am Russia.

"It's me, unfortunate girl who has lost her..." She stopped and looked at the sky,where there was white clouds floating.. A tear slipped down from her beautiful sparkling eyes.

Suddenly she listened a knock on her door.

"Who was there?"

"It's me Alice"

Alice recognized the familiar voice.

"I'm coming" Alice said.

Alice opened the door.

"Alice here is a letter for you."

"Who send this?" Alice asked with amazement in her eyes.

"I don't know"

"Okay. Thanks Sarah"

"Alice are you crying?"

"No Sarah. Actually tears just came because there was dust" and Alice tried to laugh.

"Alice, you can't lie."

"But I'm not telling lie." Alice again tried to smile but failed.

Sarah came closer to her,she slowly wiped her tears.

"I know you still remember them."

"No. I don't"

"Yes of course. Alice you always think about them and especially S.." When Sarah was speaking she was interrupted by Alice.

"Please stop Sarah. I can understand I'm a burden on you. Actually I don't want to be there that's why I came to you,but now I can understand you dislike me. Don't worry Sarah, I will leave" Alice said while tears was continuously flowing from her eyes.

Now Sarah was also crying,she said"Alice you think that you are a burden on me. Alice you are my childhood friend. I know you don't want to back to your those friends. But still I said it because I can understand that you are feeling very much depressed without them,you are just hurting yourself and hurting them, especially Shun"

After listening those words from Sarah... Alice was sobbing very much because the name Shun made her look deep inside her heart.

"I'm sorry Alice"

"It isn't your fault Sarah. Please leave me alone"

"But Alice.."

"Please Sarah.."

"Okay. As you wish." Then Sarah left.

Alice closed the door. She was sobbing more. She couldn't stop her tears." I didn't want to hurt your feelings Sarah. I came to you when I left them. And I know they are still in my heart,and yes especially Shun. I still remember you every time Shun,every time" and she hugged the Teddy Bear.

Japan

"What are you doing Dan?"

"Searching Shun!"

"What happened with Shun?"

"Relax Runo. I don't know where he is. I called him many times but he hasn't picked up the phone"

"Actually he is very sad,that's why he isn't here" Runo said

"Sad.. But why? For...A.."

"Yeah Right for Alice. Because today is the day when Alice left us before two years" Runo said worriedly

"But you know Runo,I can't understand what happened this day that made Alice to go from here and Shun to be broken?!"

"Maybe a little fight. But for what I don't know."

"Little fight?! Or very big fight?!" Dan said when he saw Shun was coming.

"Hey shun!" Dan said to cheer up his friend.

"Please Dan leave me alone" shun said and left the place.

Dan and Runo was looking at Shun with confusion in their eyes.

Russia

Alice was feeling a little better,she slowly made herself sit on the bed and opened the letter.

After opening the letter, she became very much shocked.

In letter

"Dear Alice

I'm sure. You will recognize me. Alice here is a good news for you. You remembered that day when I came to you,and Shun... O I think I don't need to repeat the event. You have remembered that day. Now I'm coming to take you,and remember here isn't Shun to protect you. Another good news, I know deep inside your heart you still think about Shun,but Shun will be finished. Bye take care

Yours Robert"

The letter fall from her hand. She couldn't think what to do. She just prayed everything to be okay. She was very much frightened.

She thought to tell about the letter to Sarah and was about to go to the downstairs, when she listened a loud scream of Sarah. She ran to the downstairs and saw Sarah was lying on the floor,blood was coming from her head. Alice took Sarah's head in left hand and slightly make aside her curls.

"Alice please go from here. If you don't go they will kill you. Please Alice go back to Shun."

"Sarah don't get worried"

Alice was calling the ambulance,when Sarah took her last breathe. The last thing Sarah said"Go back to Shun."

Ambulance came,but took only Sarah's dead body. Alice was crying very much,she was hugging Sarah's dead body.

Police came. And took Sarah's body. Alice didn't tell them about the letter,because she knew if she tell them Robert will try to hurt Shun.

Afternoon came. There was suffocation everywhere in Sarah's house. Alice was just crying. The only thought she had was to protect Shun.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. Alice got frightened very much.

"Who was there?"

No response came.

A/N: what happened between Alice and Shun that they had left each other? Who was Robert and what he wanted to do?

Stay tuned to know the answers.

Read and review freely.

Thank you :)

Be happy and keep smiling :)


	2. Chapter 2

YOU ARE STILL HERE

CHAPTER 2

" Who is there?" Alice shouted. But no response came from outside.

Alice was very much frightened. She thought it must be the danger which was chatting her. The black shadow of her life. She realized everything was going to have an end. She accepted the fact that she would be finished. She accepted the tragic truth of her life. And she was preparing herself to face the tragedy. But suddenly her heart shouted " SHUN"

She realized that she could accept her own death, her end of life but she couldn't accept the fact that shun was going to face danger.

"no he can't harm Shun. I will not .net him to hurt my shun! No never"

" your shun" finally you realized it,her mind said.

She went to the door ane opened it. She knew who would be there. And she didn't got surprised to see that person.

" you are here?" she shouted.

" you're expecting someone else!" he smirked

" Robert shut your mouth"

" come on Alice, you're not going to be back to Shun. So why this anger? Now you're mine. No one can take you away from me. I will keep you very far away from the outside world."

Alice got frightened with every word he said.

" please Robert leave me alone"

" no Alice. If you want your Shun to be alive. You have to go with me."

Alice knew that she could do everything for shun. So she accepted the fact that she would be no more.

" okay Robert"

" good girl,"

Robert took her hand and pulled her closest to him. He hold her so tightly that made red marks on her wrist. A tear sleeped from her right eye. Robert took her to his car and went away.

 **Japan**

Runo was taking with Marucho. When she saw shun was going to the dark jungle in night.

"Msrucho stop him!"

Marucho and Runo went to Shun to stop him.

Marucho caught his hand.

" what are you doing?" marucho said.

" Stop this Shun" someone shouted from behind.

All off them turned to see the person. They saw it was Dan.

" Stop this Shun. You are hurting yourself. And you're also hurting Alice. Please stop this and go to Russia."

" Russia?" shun said confused.

" Yes. Russia. where Alice now lives. I have came to know where she lives. She lives with…" Dan was interrupted by Shun

" lives with Robert" shun smiled with pain

" shut up Shun!" Dan shouted." She lives with her childhood friend Sarah" Dan said

Shun turned to Dan. " Are you. Sure?"

"500000%" Dan said. "I have booked tickets and hotel for Russia" Dan said while Showing the tickets.

"Wow. We are going to Russia!" Runo exclaimed happily.

"To take our Alice back" Marucho said smiling.

 **Next Day 11am**

 **At airport..**

 **Everyone was excited for the journey to Russia. Shun was looking very much tensed.**

" _**I really never wanted to hurt you Alice. I never wantex to do that. Situation was worse. I know you're my angel. And my angel can't lie. Maybe it was my mistake that I have left you in the time when you needed me. I'm really very sory Alice. I know this little word can't change your bad days but I will try my best to make you happy. I will never leave you. I will always help you whenever you need it. I LOVE YOU ALICE,I LOVE YOU"**_

Dan put his hand on Shun's shoulder. " she will be fine" Dan smiled and said. Shun smiled back.

They sat on the airplane. They journey started and soon the journey also ended. Shun was feeling happy and a little bit sad inside him. He knew Alice wasn't with him.

" _ **I know you aren't with me right now. But STILL YOU ARE HERE."**_

 **THEY REACHED RUSSIA.**

" Hey Dan. Where is our hotel? And you know I'm very excited to see Alice" Runo said…

Shun smiled to see his friends' expressions.

They reached their hotels. They went to the receptionist.

" Yes sir what can I for you?"

"Give our room keys. I'm Dan Kuso"

" okay sir let me check. Yes sur I checked it. Here is your keys" the receptionist handed the keys to Dan.

" How many rooms you've booked?!" Runo asked.

"Two" Dan said.

"What? Then where you will stay?!" Runo exclaimed.

" Hey shun. We will share our room." Marucho said.

" Yes right Marucho" Shun smiled. He took one key and went with Marucho….

"Marucho I will kill you. Take this Dan with you!" Runo shouted. But Marucho and Shun didn't look back.

" Now go with me" Runo said angrily. She and Dan went to their room. Dan opened the door. He entered. Then Runo also entered.

" Nice room" Runo said

Then she opened her luggage and took her things out. She was sitting on the bed. When Dan also sat there.

Runo exclaimed " Go go sit on the couch"

Dan went to the couch

" Hey Runo why you behave like this?"

" you have problems with my behavior?" Runo asked with anger in her eyes.

"no. I think it's cute" Dan smiled

" okay thanks…. When are you going to call Sarah?"

"30 mins later. Runo you don't like me?"

Runo got extremely shocked.

"I can understand you will feel better if I will leave you" tears slipped from her eyes.

Dan wrent to her, cupped her face. And said " please don't cry Runo. I don't want to hurt you. I want smile forever on your lips" He smiled and she also smiled back…

Suddenly Someone knocked at the door.

Runo opened it.

" Hey Marucho….,"

"Have you seen the news?" Marucho was too much tensed

" which news?" Dan asked

" I turned on the TV and saw the news of Sarah's murder"

" what!" Dan and Runo exclaimed with shock.

All of them went to Shun and saw the room was empty.

" where is he?" Runo asked

" He was there when I left" marucho said…

Dan went to find him.

After 45 mins he returned.

" No. I haven't find him"

" what should we do now?"

A/N: what will happen next? Will Shun be able to save Alice or Shun is kidnapped? Stay turned to know the answers.

And sorry for the typical mistakes and grammatical errors. And extremely sorry for this late and short update.

Read and review freely. Thank you :)


End file.
